Games or contests in which one or more persons using various manual techniques attempted to transfer fairly large amounts of coins or notes between two locations in a studio in a predetermined, short period of time to win a prize, often equal to the amount of money actually moved, were widely broadcast by television during the middle part of the century.
All those games and proposals were of relatively short duration.